Little Kitsune's Butterflies 2
by Angel Alayah
Summary: He loved cloud watching, he loved sleeping and most of all he loved the silence of his surroundings. But was that all he loved? A pretty butterfly brought him together with a blond boy who had mesmerizing blue eyes. [ShikaNaru]COMPLETE


**Author's Notes: This is the 2****nd**** version of "Little Kitsune's Butterflies", if you want to read the 1st version you can click my name to see my profile, as you can see I have written other stories as well. The first version is entitled "Little Kitsune's Butterflies 1". People will start wondering why in the title the word BUTTERFLIES is not just BUTTERFLY alone. Well… I didn't call it butterflies because Naruto will admire them just like the first version. Anyways I will only reveal the true meaning about the title in the last version which I am not sure how many there are. Okay then, on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever…**

**Summary: He loved cloud watching, he loved sleeping and most of all he loved the silence of his surroundings. But was that all he loved? A pretty butterfly brought him together with a blond boy who had mesmerizing blue eyes. ShikaNaru**

**(A little info they are 8 years old okay?)**

"**Little Kitsune's Butterflies 2"**

_The day was well and the weather was great. What more good fortune could there be? Well… For Nara Shikamaru he got peace and quiet, which means he got everything he loved in one day… He lay down on the grass and watched the clouds above…_

"_Ha… This is much better… It's not troublesome staying here than in the play ground…" he sighed and got into a comfortable position, which his hands were at the back of his head as a pillow and his legs crossed together. Yep, that was a relaxing position no doubt about it, he could just fall asleep any minute now. Any minute now…_

"_Hehehe…" a soft laughter came from out of nowhere, Shikamaru's left eye cracked open since the laughter came from that side. He saw a flash of gold from the corner of his eye and then he felt something land on his nose. He opened both of his eyes and saw that a butterfly settled on his nose._

"_Eh?" Shikamaru sat up, as he sat up the butterfly flew away to another place. He scratched his nose with his pinky finger and lay down again. As he closed his eyes the laughter grew louder._

"_Troublesome…" he said underneath his breath, Shikamaru opened his eyes to meet up with blue ones. He was in total oblivion when he stared into those blue orbs; the color was so beautiful that it drew him in its depths. _

"_Huh?" Shikamaru was speechless, he didn't know what to say, he felt like an animal trapped in the corner. The boy he saw before was beautiful, he was breathless and entranced. The boy before him had golden locks and tanned skin which made him look a bit peachy. He had cherry colored lips and whisker-like marks on both side of his face, all in all the little boy looks like a kitsune. _

"_W-who are you?" Shikamaru asked, his voice shook a little. The little boy just smiled at him and before he could answer he lifted a finger as if pointing at him._

"_Ah? S-sorry… I should introduce myself first then… my names Shika-" he was cut off because the boy thrust his finger forward and grabbed the butterfly that settled on his shoulder. Shikamaru's face flushed in embarrassment, he thought that the boy wanted to know about him. But then again the boy didn't leave his side when he got the butterfly._

"_Shika? I'm Naruto!" the little boy said cheerfully and gave Shikamaru a bright smile. Shikamaru froze on the spot his ears perked up, the little boy had such a honey sweet voice, he felt very happy when 'Naruto' said his name which was still incomplete. _

'_Naruto? That name seems familiar…' he thought inside his head…_

Flash Back…

"Monster!" A woman shouted at the kid who sat on the swing alone, his golden head bent down feeling hurt and sad.

"Hm?" Shikamaru looked at the scene before him; a woman was shouting out curses at the boy who sat on the swing, he couldn't see well because some people were blocking his view. His dad brought him to the academy just to enroll him.

"Stay away from my child Naruto!" another woman yelled out, she was holding her daughter close, as if threatened. The little boy raised his head and everyone took a step back, Shikamaru's view was fully blocked by a man and his daughter who were standing side by side.

'Naruto?' Shikamaru repeated the name inside hi head. Everyone started to mumble curses and hide their children from their backs to protect them from something.

"Don't look into its eyes everyone before it's too late!" a man shouted and this time the people dispatched and started charging home. When they all left, Shikamaru could see clearly, but then the boy disappeared. His father arrived after a minute or two.

"Shikamaru... Come on let's go home…" His father said, then he placed his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and they started walking away. His father noticed the silence of his son which was very different because he felt something heavy in his heart.

"Is there something wrong son?" he asked his voice full of concern; Shikamaru shook his head and looked up at his father.

"Nothing's wrong dad…" he said softly and they walked in silence side by side.

End of Flash Back…

"_Look! Doesn't this butterfly look so beautiful?" Naruto said with a small smile, his eyes settled on the wings of the butterfly he held. Shikamaru was brought back to reality when he heard that sweet voice. _

'_Not as a beautiful as you… Ha?! Did I just think that?!' Shikamaru was arguing in his head while the little boy just sat beside him and admired the butterfly. When a few minutes passed Naruto noticed that Shikamaru didn't say anything._

"_You don't like butterflies?" he asked softly, his voice was almost a whisper, but Shikamaru did hear what he had said._

"_Nope… I do like butterflies…" the boy looked at Shikamaru with wide eyes, Shikamaru gave him a warm smile, Naruto in return smiled back at him and felt a warm feeling creep up his cheeks. The moment was too adorable, the little boy sat beside Shikamaru and blushed like a little girl. Shikamaru's hands itched to touch the boy, he wanted to hold the boy so much that he felt his heart clench tightly. _

'_How could someone say that this boy is a monster?!' Shikamaru's eyes rested on the boy's kitsune face, he looked so adorable when he smiled. _

'_Just look at him! He's just a kid!' Shikamaru felt angered, he felt a growl coming under his throat, his hands fisted tightly his knuckles turned white. He wanted to protect the boy so much that he wanted to stay close by his side no matter what. _

"_Shika?" Naruto called out to him with concern, Shikamaru snapped back and concentrated once more to where he was and who he was with. Shikamaru was surprised that the boy's face was so close to his, the boy's eyes looked into his with deep concern, his cherry lips pouted in a cute way. He didn't know what to say, the boy was sitting on his lap and his face was just an inch away from his own. In short it was tempting…_

"_Naruto…" Shikamaru said his name softly, then he bent closer and took the boy's lips with his own. He kissed those cherry lip with such lightness that it felt like the brush of a butterfly's wings. When he pulled back from those cherry lips, his face turned a beet red, and so did Naruto who looked at him dazedly. His eye lids were half covering those beautiful sapphire eyes, Naruto looked so in short delicious. Shikamaru wanted more of him, he wanted to take those lips away, he wanted to take his love and his soul away. He wanted the boy for himself. _

'_What is this fuzzy feeling? Do I… do I love this little boy before me?' Shikamaru's heart was beating crazily, as he looked at the gorgeous boy before him. _

'_My pulse is going faster, my face is flushed and my middle anatomy seems to scream for attention… I want to eat those lips of his…' Shikamaru could feel his body grow hotter and hotter. Yep, that's it, its official. Nara Shikamaru is in love with the blond beauty and he ached to be touched by him. _

"_Shika? I feel a rock in your pants…" Naruto shifted in his position his soft bottom brushed Shikamaru's bulge. The boy who was underneath him felt his groin twitch at that simple action. _

"_Naruto stop moving… I kinda' feel uncomfortable…" Shikamaru said with a blush, his eyes looked at the pouting face of the small boy. _

"_Eh? Really? I'm sorry… I won't move in this spot!" Naruto smiled and just sat still like he promised, his soft bottom still sat on the hardness of Shikamaru which was his middle anatomy that ached to be touched. _

"_Uhm…" Shikamaru couldn't say anything, if he did tell the boy about his problem he would die of embarrassment or if he didn't tell the boy about it he'd die horny. _

"_I hope you don't mind if I lie down?" Naruto asked, before Shikamaru could answer the blond boy settled down already, his head tucked under Shikamaru's chin and his small body lay totally on other's body._

'_This is going to be a long torturous day…' Shikamaru said inside his head, he wrapped his arms around the little boys waist and stared up at the sky_

'_We fit perfectly…' Shikamaru blushed and thought that this day won't be so bad at all._

"_Shika-chan…I think the sky is beautiful…" Naruto said softly, his eyes close, he felt slumber take him. Shikamaru sighed and looked at the boys sleeping face, a smile crept up his face and he gently laid a kiss on Naruto's forehead. _

"_Naru-chan is much more beautiful than the sky… Since in your eyes I can see it myself…" Shikamaru said softly, his arms tightened a bit, he felt very protective of the boy who lay comfortably in sleep. _

'_Beautiful kitsune why do you compare yourself to a butterfly? Can't you see that the only one beautiful enough to be as fragile and innocent in the world is you?' _

_End_

**Author's Notes: So what did you think? Anyways… I will be making the third version… If you have any suggestions or requests for the next partner of Naruto please do so… You can give me a review for your requests…And as usual... I will wait for 3-4 days or 2-3 days for the request... Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed the story… **

**To: Yumi Asuka… I hope that this story can fill up your request… I do not want to disappoint the people who want to read my stories… I hope that this story has peaked up your interest… You can still make a request if you like… I will gladly fulfill them if no one will ask of me… **


End file.
